princesswodfandomcom-20200214-history
Charm:Perfect
The Perfect Charms grant new personal abilities. Champions and Menders have affinity for them. Barrier Jacket (Perfect 1) Action: Permanent As you transform, you may choose to be clothed in armor. You gain 1 Armor by default. If one of your Invocations applies, you may roll your rating in it when you transform, and add 1 more Armor for each success; however, Armor gained this way instantly vanishes if the Invocation ever ceases to apply. Armor rated 1 or 2 covers most of your body but may otherwise look just like your normal transformed costume; Armor with any higher rating is obviously designed for protection, and clearly distinct from normal clothing. You may switch among all forms of armor available to you, or return to your unprotected but transformed state, by successfully transforming. Upgrade: Tough Stacks, up to 2 times Each time you take this upgrade, add 1 to your default Armor, before rolling an Invocation. Upgrade: Silken You can make your armor bulletproof. This form of armor imposes a -1 penalty to your Speed and Defense. Upgrade: Adamant You can create armor that protects you from any lethal wound, once. The first time a source of lethal damage overcomes this form of armor, downgrade the damage to bashing. Subsequent attacks are not affected. You can restore the armor, and be protected from another attack, by successfully transforming. This form of armor imposes a -1 penalty to your Speed and Defense. If you apply Adamant and Silken, the resulting armor imposes a -2 penalty to Speed and Defense, and bullets don't count as a source of lethal damage. Upgrade: Fluid (Aqua 1) You can make armor with a fluid quality that confuses the aim of distant attackers. You may apply your Defense against ranged attacks while you wear it. Upgrade: Whirling (Aria 1) You can make armor that sharpens your reflexes, and enhances your ability to evade attacks. While you wear it, use the higher of your Wits and Dexterity, not the lower, as your Defense trait. Upgrade: Fireproof (Fuego 1) You can make fireproof armor. Damage from fire never bypasses it, no matter how long you are exposed to it, and fire damage that overcomes the Armor is downgraded to bashing. If you apply Adamant and Fireproof, fire does not count as a source of lethal damage. Upgrade: Healing (Legno 1) You can make armor that soothes bruises and knits wounds together. For purposes of healing, the time you spend with the armor on counts as its Armor rating + 1 times its actual duration. If you remove the armor with a partly healed wound, you keep the progress made so far, and the rest of the healing comes at the normal rate. (For example, with a Healing Jacket giving 2 Armor, you heal 1 bashing damage in 15/3 = 5 minutes. If you remove the armor 2 minutes into healing a box of bashing damage, the remainder of that box takes (15 - 3*2) = 9 minutes to heal.) Upgrade: Saving (Terra 1) You can make armor that protects you in the last extremity. When you wear it, and your last Health box is filled with bashing damage, add your Armor rating to your Stamina to resist unconsciousness. Moreover, if your Health track fills with lethal damage, you do not automatically fall into coma, but remain conscious until you fail a Stamina + Armor roll; and you do not begin to bleed out until you do finally collapse. Upgrade: Fearsome (Lacrima 1) Cost: + Belief 7 sin You can make armor that gives you an ominous presence, promising doom to your foes. To make a close attack on you, an opponent must roll his Resolve + supernatural advantage - the Jacket's Armor rating. Once a foe has succeeded on this roll, he may attack you freely for the rest of the scene. Trains of Thought (Perfect 1, Aqua 1) Action: Instant, unrolled Cost: 1 Wisp Duration: length of extended action You are able to think about two things at once. At the same time you are carrying out normal actions, you may also perform an extended action to accomplish a purely mental task -- one that requires no physical exertion, or physical tools. (For example, composing a speech, doing calculations, or solving a tactical problem.) The Charm ends when you have either succeeded or failed in the mental task. Weightless Leap (Perfect 1, Aria 1) Action: Reflexive, unrolled Cost: 1 Wisp Duration: 1 turn Your feet spurn the earth, and the air bears you up. Double the distance you travel in a single jump, vertically or horizontally; or in a fall, take 1 bashing per 6 feet fallen, and you reach terminal velocity at 60 feet. Upgrade: Bounding Cost: +1 Wisp You jump from a standing start as if you had a running start in the direction you wish to travel. Upgrade: Upward (Aria 2-4) Stacks, up to 3 Each time you take this upgrade, add another multiple to the distances you jump or fall: Flicker (Perfect 1, Fuego 1) Action: Instant, unrolled Cost: 1 Wisp Duration: 1 scene You dance like a tongue of flame, flickering from one place to another. Double your Speed until the Charm ends. Sweet Fragrance (Perfect 1, Legno 1) Action: Instant and contested, Inner Light + Socialize vs. Composure + supernatural advantage Cost: 1 Wisp Duration: 1 scene You release a subtle scent into the air around you, that relaxes those who breathe it and inclines them to be friendly. You may affect a circular area with a radius up to (Inner Light + Legno) yards, though you must be within it. Everyone within the area who does not beat your successes gets a +1 bonus to all Social rolls made to befriend another or to gain trust, and takes a -1 penalty to all rolls to maintain or inspire distrust. On an exceptional success, the bonus and penalty are doubled. Upgrade: Subtle (Legno 2) You may permeate an object with the fragrance you are releasing by touching it; the next person who touches or smells it afterward is affected by the scent. The scent fades when the Charm ends, or when someone has breathed it. Upgrade: Lasting Cost: +1 Wisp You release the scent continuously for the duration; anyone who comes within your Inner Light in yards is affected. If you apply Subtle, any scented objects affect everyone who touches or smells them until the Charm ends. Long Fast (Perfect 1, Terra 1) Action: Full turn, unrolled Cost: 1 Wisp Duration: 1 day The Light sustains you when you can find no other food. When you activate the Charm, you do not require food or water for the next 24 hours, and you do not take damage from deprivation or progress towards taking such damage. Upgrade: Airless You may sink into a trance, lasting until the Charm ends, in which you do not need to breathe. You also gain the base effect of the Charm while entranced. You cannot move or act while entranced, but you may awaken as a reflexive action, which ends the Charm. Celestial Poise (Perfect 2) Action: Instant, Inner Light + Dexterity Cost: 1 Wisp Duration: 1 scene You retain perfect balance in any situation. Until the Charm ends, you may ignore up to your successes in penalties to mundane Athletics rolls that come from the situation or environment -- difficult terrain, bad weather, or lack of equipment, for instance. Penalties from wounds or fatigue and range penalties when throwing may not be ignored. Silver Tongue (Perfect 2) Action: Instant, Inner Light + Presence Cost: 1 Wisp Duration: 1 scene The force of your arguments presses home through any difficulty. Until the Charm ends, you may ignore up to your successes in penalties to mundane Persuasion rolls that come from the situation -- an ill-chosen appearance or a language barrier, for example. Penalties from wounds or fatigue may not be ignored, and your audience's dice pools are not affected. Whirlwind Stance (Perfect 2, Aria 1) Action: Reactive, Inner Light + Dexterity Cost: 1 Wisp Duration: 1 turn Moving like the wind, you intercept every blow struck near you. Every time someone makes a close combat attack on a target within your Inner Light in yards, make the activation roll. Each success removes 1 success on the attacker's roll, to a minimum of 0. The Charm applies to attacks on yourself, but you forgo your Defense while the Charm is active. Upgrade: Grand You also intercept ranged attacks on targets within the protected radius, at a penalty of -5. Wreathed in Flame (Perfect 2, Fuego 1) Action: Instant, Inner Light + Presence Cost: 1 Wisp Duration: successes in turns Passion for your beloved ignites in a fiery nimbus, burning anyone who interferes with you. Choose someone you hold in affection. For 1 turn per success, your flesh and anything you wear or carry is a source of flame, of a color and Intensity set by the affection's nature and strength (see table in the Fuego Invocation.) Anyone and anything that touches you is burnt as by a Torch-sized fire of the given Intensity, as is anyone or anything you touch that was not on your person when you used the Charm. You may try to touch an opponent in combat to burn them, instead of attacking them, but an attack does not burn your target even if you damage him. Upgrade: Banked You can temporarily suppress the flames, allowing you to handle things without burning them. Upgrade: Granted You can turn someone else's passion into an aura of flame. You must know of someone your target holds in affection; when you touch him, he gains a fiery nimbus exactly as if he had activated the Charm himself. Upgrade: Wild Cost: +1 Wisp The fires leap with your strikes; each time you successfully damage an opponent in close combat, he is burnt as if you had touched him. Empty Heart (Perfect 2, Lacrima 1) Action: Full turn, Inner Light + Persuasion Cost: 1 Wisp, Belief 4 sin Duration: 1 scene You become a being of Darkness, a manifestation of the Void. Your skin becomes sallow, your hair either whitens or darkens, depending on how light it was to begin with, and your pupils expand to fill your entire eye, making you look unhealthy but undeniably human. You have all the benefits and drawbacks of the Darkened template. Upgrade: Umbral (Lacrima 2-4) Stacks, up to 7 - Belief If you have dots in Shadows when you use the Charm, you may assume Umbrae up to your current dots. Each time you buy this upgrade, you learn a new Umbra; you may choose freely among the Umbrae you know when using the Charm. The first and second purchases require Lacrima 2, the third and fourth require Lacrima 3, and any further purchases require Lacrima 4. Best Defense (Perfect 2, Tempesta 1) Action: Permanent The best defense is a good offense. When you transform, you may add power to your muscles, striking harder and moving more swiftly; add 1 to your transformed Strength, and recalculate all derived traits. If the Tempesta Invocation applies, roll it and add your successes to your transformed Strength as well. Best Defense is not compatible with Barrier Jacket, or any other supernatural effect that gives you Armor. Upgrade: Strong (Stacks, up to 2) Each time you take this upgrade, your transformed Strength increases by 1 more, before rolling Tempesta. Universal Tool (Skill) (Perfect 3) Requires: (Skill) 3 Action: Full turn, Inner Light + (Skill) Cost: 1 Wisp Duration: 1 scene With a moment's concentration, you reshape a part of your regalia into the perfect tool for your present need. When you use the Charm, design a 1-dot Regalia item, governed by (Skill) and any one of your Attributes; that item appears in your hand, ready for use. Unlike your permanent Regalia, this item vanishes after being used a number of times equal to your successes, and it may not have the Charged quality. You may buy this Charm separately for each Skill you have at 3 or more. Upgrade: Superb Stacks, up to 2 Each time you buy this upgrade, add 2 dots to the rating of the temporary Regalia. Wings of Air (Perfect 4, Aria 3) Requires: Weightless Leap Action: Instant, Inner Light + Wits Cost: 2 Wisps Duration: successes in turns You become wrapped in the air's gusty embrace, and take to the skies as a leaf on the breeze. Your Speed in the air equals 3000 divided by the total weight in pounds of yourself and everything you carry, or 15, whichever is less (so, <=200lb = Speed 15, 300lb = Speed 10, 500lb = Speed 6, and so on.) If you are airborne when the Charm expires, you drift downward until touching a surface, and take no damage from the fall. Skinchange (Perfect 4, Terra 3) Action: Instant, Inner Light + Animal Ken - difference in Sizes Cost: 2 Wisps Duration: until detransformation You assume the shape of a beast. The new shape is of one particular species of animal; your mundane Physical Attributes become equal to those of a normal animal of that species, while your Mental and Social Attributes, and your Skills, remain unchanged. Your transformed dots still apply, and you gain the animal's natural abilities and attacks, and the ability to communicate with other animals of the species. You may also use your Charms in animal form. You cannot, however, speak any human language except the Royal Tongue unless the animal is able to mimic human speech (like a parrot); you take penalties on any task that calls for hands, unless the animal has them (like a monkey) or capable manipulators (an octopus' tentacles); and your Regalia are transformed away and unavailable. Finally, any object you picked up after transforming out of mundane form does not change with you. Subtract the difference between your normal Size and the animal's Size from the activation roll when using the Charm. You may remain in beast form as long as you can remain transformed normally, and you may end the Charm at any time with a standard transformation roll or by returning to mundane form. Caryatid's Kiss (Perfect 5, Terra 4) Action: Instant, Inner Light + Survival Cost: 2 Wisps, 1 Willpower Duration: 1 scene With a shout, your flesh and clothes become beautifully-sculpted, flawless marble, and you continue the fight as an animated statue. Despite being stone, you still speak, think, and act normally, but you do not need to breathe or eat; your Speed is halved, and your weight is multiplied by five. You gain dots of Armor equal to the number of successes rolled, which stack with any Armor from Barrier Jacket. Any damage dealt to you by a slashing or piercing weapon is downgraded to bashing damage, and you take no damage at all from being engulfed in fire or exposed to radiation. Shadowmask (Perfect 5, Lacrima 3) Requires: Empty Heart Action: Instant, Inner Light + Stealth Cost: 2 Wisps, gain 1 Shadow, Belief 3 sin Duration: varies Wrapping yourself in the darkness in which the only true remnants of the Kingdom reside, you become a true, immaterial figure of shadow. Glowing eyes may glare from the head of the figure, or it may be a featureless mask. Occasionally, long-lost stars twinkle within the cut-out from the universe, before being swiftly extinguished. Certainly, there is no way that you could be mistaken for human. : Dramatic Failure: You only attract the Darkness. You gain Inner Light dots in Shadows. : Failure: The power does not activate. : Success: You become a living figure of shadow for the rest of the scene. : Exceptional Success: You may become a figure of shadow until the next sunrise, changing between that form and any others you possess as if it were your transformed state. As a figure of shadow, you are immaterial; only beings who can touch things in Twilight can get any grip on you, and you pass through material objects like a ghost. You may do damage to people or objects by moving part of yourself through them; resolve this as a close combat attack, rolling Strength + Lacrima. The target's Defense and Armor (or Durability) reduce this pool as usual. If you hit, you deal bashing damage ... and the target loses 1 Willpower point. You cannot touch or move any material things without magic, or interact with them in any way other than damaging them. You can still speak, however; when interacting with mortals, apply your Lacrima as a bonus to all Intimidation rolls, and as a penalty to all other rolls of Social Skills. A light source is painful to approach or pass through; you must roll Resolve + Composure to do so. Moreover, any source of damage based on light or heat (e.g. fire, industrial lasers, and some magical attacks) damages you as if you were material. If you ever take more than 3 damage at once from one source, the cloak of shadows shreds and you must immediately return to a solid form; you also lose 1 Willpower point from the psychic shock. This ends the Charm unless you got an exceptional success, and even then you may not assume the shadow form for 1 scene or during the daytime. Until the Charm ends, you have all the benefits and drawbacks of the Darkened template, whether or not you are currently transformed. You do not, however, gain Umbrae as you would if you used Empty Heart, and you may not use any other Perfect Charm before Shadowmask ends.